


Michiru: Now, Do You Want to Help Me? [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Missing Scene, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Drawing of the missing scene from SM Sailor Stars Ep. 180.2018-05-27: Made a slight but meaningful update





	Michiru: Now, Do You Want to Help Me? [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Small but pretty obvious! I need to stop making further changes before this becomes a mature content.

Michiru probably heard Usagi and Haruka approaching before asking Seiya to help her change.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene: [ Ep. 180 - Incident @ the dressing room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33UCkArnPZg)


End file.
